The Haruno and Yamanaka Chronicles
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Two kunoichi are given an important task...A Mission away from home and friends for many years...Two kunoichi by the name of Haruno and Yamanaka are sent to infitrate a dangerous Organization Base by the name of...Akatsuki... minor SasSak InoShika NaruHin


**Prologue**

"_I have a special Mission assigned to the two of you…"_

It was another busy day in the Fire Country…Another important mission assigned for the Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato of the Hidden Leaf to complete. Spring was coming and going with warm and beautiful weather, Summer just around the corner. The sun was out and the sky was absolutely cloudless. Civilians roamed the streets in high spirits; Ninja of different ranks went about doing their various assignments; the Hospital was busy with constant healing, and the Konoha Academy proudly taught the newest students of the generation.

"_Of course Hokage-sama……What would you have us do…?"_

Had it already been 2 years since a certain Kyuubi Vessel returned from his 2-year journey with one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha? Had it already been 4 years since a certain pink-haired kunoichi asked the Godaime Hokage to take her as an apprentice? And had it already been 5 years, since the Rookie 9 Class graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy to begin the lives they now so proudly led?

"…_This is a dangerous S-Class Mission……And I believe you two are the best Kunoichi for the job…"_

Although the Class of Rookie 9 and the other aspiring Ninja of their age group and level had grown, in both mind and strength, they all made an effort to keep in close contact. As some shinobi reached their Jounin levels, while others dominated in ANBU Black Ops, the group of friends did their best to spend some time with one another. They would talk: Ranging from gossip around the Village to the latest Missions they had completed. And they would duel: To test one another's strength and help to improve on weaknesses. Despite their growing in age and climbing of Ninja Ranks, they were, admirably, life-long friends.

"…_This may be asking a lot from the two of you……But this mission will be requiring your skills in stealthy infiltration and assassination……Although Hyuuga Hinata and Lady Tenten are also well in these skills, your other skills far surpass them……Specifically your Mind-Controlling, Yamanaka…And your Medical Skills, Haruno…"_

On this beautiful, sunny day; all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai, were fortunate enough to return from their many missions, and were given some well-earned time off. While the children were off at school and the adults were working, it was the perfect time for the group of friends to snatch a relaxing spot at the Konoha Park, which conveniently, was not too far away from the Training Grounds as well. And what better way to spend time together, when it was one of their close friend's birthday.

"…_Unfortunately…This mission also necessitates your departure from this Village to the Earth Country, Lightning Country, and quite possibly, the Sea Country……There is a large chance that you will be gone on this mission for many months……Perhaps years…Although, we hope the mission goes successfully so your stay will not be so…long-termed……In short: You will not be setting foot in Konoha, much less the Fire Country…In a very long time…"_

Blankets were set out along the nicely trimmed grass of the Park, as various wooden tables were set up, holding many plates of delicious food. Bright red and white balloons shifted slightly from the wind's soft current, as a big banner hung between two trees, informing all who saw, just exactly whose birthday it was. Many figures were lounging around already, laughing and speaking good-hearted conversations, while others loudly challenged people they knew to a duel, before racing off to the nearby Training Ground. It was a typical Rookie 9, Team Gai get-together. All seemed well, all seemed perfect…

Except…Despite the many people there, enjoying themselves in ignorant bliss…Two people were suspiciously missing…

"…_We accept this Mission Hokage-sama……For the sake of this village…We will die for it……It is our duty as Kunoichi of Konoha…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Alright…So this is another story idea for Naruto that has been jumping about in my head for quite some time. I'm only putting this out to remind myself to keep it going. I will not be stopping _**The Lord And The Leader**_ for **Inuyasha** or _**It All Started With**_ for **Naruto** because those two stories are my top priorities. _**The Curse**_for **Naruto**is also a top priority, but not as much with its little popularity. I just wanted to post this up to see how much feedback it would receive and if it goes well, I'll continue it!!!!

So an **Overview** about what this story is about. In actuality, this story is a **Prequel** that will probably only have about **10 Chapters**, however **10** **very long chapters** with an average of **20-40** Pages…And although it's long, it will have _little_ romance, because this **Prequel** is the action and plot forming to the real story which will be following after this with all the **Romance** and **Drama** you can imagine. **Updates** will probably come along ever **2-3** **weeks** seeing as the chapters are quite extensive/lengthy. So, lots of **Action** and **Plot Formation** in this story and I hope you enjoy!!!

I hope the **Prologue** was to your liking too!!!!

**Disclaimer:** If only I could own the Loveable Naruto and his friends…But sadly (for me at least), Masashi Kishimoto does…

ThAnK yOu FoR rEaDiNg AnD/oR rEvIeWiNg!!!!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Possibly Known As __**Len83**)_


End file.
